masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Advanced Training
Deletion Provided that you provide a re-direct to the main article, Powers, I have no objections to this being deleted. Laexio 05:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *It's important to put this in because this Prototype Upgrade doesn't work like other powers. This is especially important if your Shepard doesn't have any biotic or tech powers (soldier class). You can only learn one power at a time, and if you decide to change that one power, the new power starts at level one (as if one squad point was used from the pool). Any points you spent on that power are free to spend on other things, or you can sink them into the new power. It's important to note this, since if you have another attribute you want to rase, you can spend Ezo on this upgrade to free up Squad Points that you have already spent on Advanced Traning. Those points can be used on whatever of Shepard's powers you like, and the Advanced Training power is still available to you (at level one, unless you sink those squad points back in). MinuteWalt 05:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just thinking out loud here, but wouldn't this be better if it was merged with the powers article and if said article had a chart for this. The bonus powers are all over the page and something where they are all in one place would probably help users to navigate better. If there a re-direct as well then I have no objections to deletion as well but the mergs semes better. A chart would definatly help users to identify the powers. Overall delete and or merge is better becuase this article is redundent. Lancer1289 05:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *I agree with Lancer1289, but also think a stand-alone article wouldn't hurt. The fact that this article states who you must have loyal to unlock which Powers in one place is rather helpful. I also believe that the info I added to this artcile is important to players: it's not stated very clearly in the manual or in the in-game. MinuteWalt 05:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, now that I've thought of it, this info should also be added or cross-referenced in Loyalty. MinuteWalt 05:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Flashbang Grenade + possible article changes This may be a personal problem, but on all my playthroughs thus far I haven't seen Kasumi's Flashbang grenade as an option for this tech. Also it should be noted that biotech powers cannot be taken by non biotechs and doing so will waste the resources, unless it is already noted elsewhere. A full tactics section may also be an idea for each of the powers that are available to Shepard through this tech, as from looking at a few of the companion powers pages I have noticed that they only concern the power's use by the companions. What do you mean biotech? All bonus powers are available to all classes. Skelethin 01:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Woops, sorry about that. I realise now that any Sheapard can use any power; I haven't used advanced training in a while and with hindsight I realise that it was all a problem on my own part-ie me not realising that one power overwrites another. Second playthrough? On a second playthrough Shepard is able to choose one of the loyalty powers as an extra power to start with. My question is, does choosing advanced training in the game get rid of this extra power? I think that the answer to this should be in the main article. 00:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is answered in the article and yes using Advanced Training in the game does override the current power, unless you choose the same one. Lancer1289 00:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you have to pay the resource toll everytime you want to change your bonus power? Composite 4 :Yes. Lancer1289 04:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Buy New Squadpoints Short Version: You get an additional skill point for "free" (excluding Eezo costs) when you choose a new Loyalty perk. Long Version: I had one Loyalty power at level 4, and 1 undistributed skill point. Then I chose another Loyalty power. The 10 points invested in the Loyalty power became available for distribution, but one point was added to the power. This meant, I only needed 9 points to get it to level 4. I got an extra available squad point, without getting experience. This means you can max out all of your skills, even when stuck at level 30, assuming you have the required amount of Element Zero. --I7Grendel 10:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Loss of Squad Powers This might be worth adding to the article: a warning that in certain conditions powers can be lost when using the Advanced training research. I noticed that, when playing the soldier class and having at least three skills maxed out, Advanced training replaces one skill for the new one. In my case: I chose Reave, and the next time I checked, Squad Shredder Ammo was no longer available in my command bar. It is possible to obtain Shredder ammo by using Advanced training again, but this comes with a netto loss in skill points (and another 5000 eezo). I got the skill back by fiddling with the gibbed editor, and there I found a clue to what caused the behaviour: for every skill maxed out, a second entry in the powers "subfile" is added, with the old skill entry being set to value 0. When the total amount of entries exceeds 12, an entry becomes overwritten when a new skill is acquired. The game can handle more than 12 entries, but these have to be added manually. In any case, and even though the cause is not 100% clear, I think that a small warning or bug-notification should be added to the page, as there is no information found on the internet about this rare(?) and annoying occurrence. ( 01:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC)) :That's because it's not a bug at all. As described on the Advanced Training page, Shepard can only have one bonus power at a time and using Advanced Training to choose a new bonus power (in your case, Reave) removes your currently-chosen bonus power (in your case, Shredder Ammo). LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I see. I forgot I chose the shredder ammo as a bonus power at the beginning of the game. An in-game notification about that would've been rather handy. Anyway, my idea of an addition to the article can be ignored, then. transfer of advance training I have a question which i cant seem to find the answer to, If shepard soldier has done advance training in ME 2 will it transfer to ME 3? I took the rever one I think its spelt will I still have I in ME 3 thank you in advance :You will have a close approximation. It would depend upon what powers you chose. You can follow the advice of the link below on reseting your powers right before importing to see what you get. :http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Save_File_Transfer#Reset_Powers_with_Transfer :If I remember correctly mine was kinda close but I didn't like it when I imported. I then went back and reset my power for the import and was able to chose the points I wanted to spend. The powers weren't exactly the same. I just deleted the first import. 04:46, January 21, 2018 (UTC)